


Forbidden

by persephone_stone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_stone/pseuds/persephone_stone
Summary: Hogwarts-era Lucius has a very problematic crush.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Molly Weasley
Comments: 26
Kudos: 27
Collections: Love Fest 2021, Rare Pairs RHM Read for LoveFest





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairestoftheRare](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FairestoftheRare).



> Written for Fairest of the Rare's LoveFest 2021. Because Molly Prewett rarely gets the appreciation she deserves.
> 
> #TeamVenus

Nothing good could come of this.

He knew it. Had been born knowing it, raised knowing it, beaten into submission by his father until he admitted that he knew it. Knew who he was and what was expected of him.

But what his brain knew, his body ignored.

His eyes tracked her as she moved across the Great Hall, her hair phoenix bright in the morning sunlight, burning its imprint on his retinas long after she disappeared from view.

His ears pricked up at the sound of her laughter drifting across the Quidditch pitch, sounding like joy and fun and other things he knew little of. 

His shoulders hunched defensively when they were partnered together in Care of Magical Creatures, fingers brushing hers unintentionally when he reached out to touch the leathery wing of a thestral and felt her soft skin, instead. 

His skin tingled with electricity, the hairs on his arms standing on end when he felt her eyes on him in the halls of the school, her skin flushed and eyes alight with mischief. 

His heart felt as though it would beat out of his chest on a Hogsmeade weekend, when she found him alone in a darkened hallway of the Three Broomsticks, invading his space and his senses.

She stared into his eyes, warm blue meeting ice gray, causing his breath to catch in his throat. Her body pressed close to his, lush curves molding against hard planes until they were both leaning against the wall, framed paintings rattling dangerously above their heads as patrons thundered up and down the stairs. Her mouth quirked up at the corners, as if she found all this rather funny, and he opened his mouth to scold her, but quickly found another use for it as she wound her fingers into his pale hair and bit his lower lip.

Shock and desire mingled in his chest, creating a physical ache that only intensified as he lowered his head, finally giving in to temptation and claiming her mouth with his. Their tongues tangled, hands exploring one another’s bodies, trying to learn the shape of one another by touch alone. 

His hands grasped her jaw, feeling it shift underneath his fingers as she opened to him, urging him to kiss her more deeply. They slid down her neck and then diverged; one traced the notches of her spine and pulled her more firmly against him, the other tangled in the fiery ginger hair that taunted him so. 

Her hands—so soft, so warm—released their grip on his hair and skated down his chest, fingernails catching lightly in his robes. They continued their downward trajectory, causing his breath to catch in his throat as one hand took hold of his belt buckle, while the other slid around his trim waist. 

“I’ve seen you, you know,” she whispered against his mouth. “Seen the way you look at me.”

He bit his tongue, but his words spilled out anyway. “I can’t help it. I’ve tried to stop, tried not to want you, but—I just can’t.”

“I want you, too.”

His ears had never heard a sweeter sound. But despite the joy that bloomed beneath his ribs, a heavier feeling pulled at his stomach. 

Regretfully, he withdrew his hand from her hair. Released his grip on her waist. Placed both hands on her shoulders, setting her gently away from him. 

“We can’t. My father, he—he would never let me—never support—”

She threw her head back and laughed. He bristled, but then her hands were back on his body, smoothing his hair and caressing his cheek and twisting in the fabric of his shirt. 

“Lucius,” she said, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the skin of his throat. He trembled. “What your father doesn’t know won’t kill him.”


End file.
